


Haste Makes Waste

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Female-Centric, Gen, High-ranking Nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: Larxene knows just how to take care of an intruder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Art/Fic trade with Akogare Zephyr, who did an _awesome_ Xion drawing for me! You can check it out [here](https://akogarezephyr.tumblr.com/post/153654155672/trade-with-snarechan-of-xion-from-kingdom-hearts), and while you're there be sure to reblog the post fifty million times!
> 
> The only stipulation I had was to write about Larxene, so I had fun exploring the idea of her getting her own personalized follower. Similar to the idea of Axel's Assassins, Roxas' Samurai, Xigbar's Snipers, etc. Edited by Melissa!

In Larxene's peripheral vision her desk shifted. Before she'd finished closing the door to her private quarters she summoned a set of her knives. The black thorns and sparks of lightning hadn't faded from around her gloves when she threw four of them into the corner. Larxene intended to pin the intruder to the floor, but when she inspected the area where her blades had landed nothing else was there.

"Aw, don't be like that," she crooned, recalling her weapons to between her fingers. Larxene sidestepped further inside the room.

Another piece of furniture moved. Her bed jumped off the ground as the interloper, obviously too large to fit, slid under it. Rather than bend over to find them she cast a thunder spell, directing the currents of energy beneath the mattress frame. There were char marks on the tile and her bed was smoking afterward, but Larxene found nothing writhing in agony.

A noise came from inside the closet. Turning on her heel, instead of shoving aside the jackets on their hangers in search of the intruder, she slammed the folding doors closed. "Teehee, I got you!"

But nothing banged against the doors. After a minute even the shuffling of her spare boots on the ground had settled. Scowling at the prospect of there not being a bigger fight, she slid the doors apart to peek inside. Larxene squinted through the gap, unable to identify what hid there. Cracking the slit wider revealed a flash of gray and black as something too quick for her to catch darted through.

Her amusement waning, Larxene snapped, "Hold _still_ so I can gut you properly!"

At her command the creature stopped. It slid to a halt by the bedroom window, allowing her a better assessment. She could classify it as some kind of Nobody, although nowhere near as powerful as _her_. The sleek lines of its body resembled that of a racecar rather than a humanoid, unlike any Nobody she'd seen at Castle Oblivion thus far.

"Hm? I bet you're that _thing_ Number Nine claimed was harassing his precious Dancers. Guess he wasn't making it up," she mused, tapping her pursed lips with a finger. The creature was too dumb to answer and just stayed put, practically vibrating in place.

Larxene approached and leaned forward, picking up the lesser Nobody by what looked to be the scruff of its back. At the affront it gave a warble she figured was a hiss, its discomfort only refueling her delight. "Well, well... If you want to act tough, I can think of some ways to make you useful, my little Speedster."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
